


Ours and the Bees's

by spellman_otto



Category: Tell it to the Bees
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman_otto/pseuds/spellman_otto
Summary: Tell it to the Bees is a British drama about a female doctor and a divorced woman, this story is set after the movie's ending
Relationships: Jean Markham/Lydia Weekes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Ours and the Bees's

I was taquicardiac, my palms were sweaty and my eyesight rather blurry... If I didn't know my own background this would be a worrying medical scenario; but no... Three months had passed since I kissed her goodbye at that train station. Three cold months had gone by, but without her they felt like 3 centuries... And now here I am, petrified, not even able to knock on a goddamned door.

"Dr. Markham! You came!" Charlie's voice coming from the window managed to partially break the state of shock I was in... The next thing I saw was his golden hair as he rushed to welcome me inside their house, the one I had arranged for them to stay in. All

"Mum's gone grocery shopping, but she'll be back soon! She'll be so happy to see you!"

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was offer a broken smile

"And the bees?"

"Hm? Oh, they're still there... Here, I brought you some honey" Charlie's wide smile made my eyes water, as he hugged me tightly

"I miss them... And you"

"I did too, Charlie, I missed you both so much"

"What changed your mind?

"I-" 

"Charlie, I'm home, come help me with these bags, will you?"

Lydia's voice was angelical, and after not hearing it for a long time it seemed even more so, if it's possible to describe it as such...

"Mum, come here, I have a surprise!"  
The boy ran back as he dragged her in the living room, the shock of seeing me making her drop the bags instantly

"Jean" she whispered

"Mum, I'll go play with Luigi, see ya both later, okay?" He quickly went away, as if knowing we both needed some time alone.

"You... Why didn't you call? All these months I waited for you, Jean, I-... You just kept sending money without answering any of my letters and-" her face was red and covered in tears, her voice weakened. I went towards her, holding her tight as we both wept

" I wanted you two to have a better life, where people wouldn't judge you... But I couldn't stay away, Lydia, I - Every night I'd cry myself to sleep thinking I didn't have you near me"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore"  
She said, face buried on my shoulders. I backed away as so to look at her again.

"Lydia, look at me, each moment away from you was a piece of my heart that shattered... I love you more than words can express"

"Why then? Why did you disappear? I was beginning to think I'd never see you again"

"I wanted to protect you from a hard life, from the life I have lived ever since I was a teenager"

"I want that!"

"What?"

"I want that with you by my side, Jean... I need you by my side, or else..."  
I didn't let her finish, my lips soon met hers in a salty kissed filled with tears, our hands running through each other's backs"

"Don't ever leave again, promise me, baby" She whispered to me, looking into my eyes as I broke the kiss and stroke her cheek lovingly

" You and Charlie, you're my family... I'll never let go of you, ever, my love"

"Come live with us"

"I'm here, I'll stay..." We locked lips once more and I soon remembered how I planned on doing this... I searched hurriedly for the box inside my purse and turned, her face frozen in shock.

"I bought this... It's not much but-"  
Lydia's arms were around my neck the same second, her lips pressed against mine in an innocent yet passionate way

" Lydia, be mine?"

"Oh, Doctor, I was yours from the moment I saw you" Her voice carried a cheeky demeanor, but her face managed stay as angelical as ever.

"Oh really? Because as I remember you seemed rather annoyed the first time we met..."

"Shh, where were we? Oh yes, I believe you were proposing..." She placed her finger on my lips and I pecked it gently.

" I want to dance with you for the rest of my life, to grow old with you... Grant me the honor?"

"Yes, darling, it'll be our little secret... Ours and the bees' "


End file.
